


Our Home Is Wherever You Are

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And are Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn and Rey are Married, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Loving Marriage, One Shot, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Finn wakes up in the middle of the night with too many concerns to even count. But, as he comes to learn, there is one thing he never has to worry about.





	Our Home Is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Something that just came to me.

It's been three hours since midnight, and Finn is still lying there, staring at the ceiling.

He should been calmer now since the war is now over. Kylo Ren is dead. The Knights of Ren are gone. The New Republic is being rebuilt, and the surviving Storm troopers are being intergraded into the N.R.'s Peace troopers. And/or were being reintegrated back into Society.

So, what was the problem?

There are still some renegade stormtroopers who have gone underground. There are still some high ranking members of the First Order who are in hiding. Powerless now, but are still very dangerous. New Droids were being built right under everybody's noses and as a result, have turned the tide of the war in favor of the Resistance. But, there were built by those Knights of Ren who betrayed Kylo. 

Oh, yeah. There are still two Knights out there. They're claiming that they've turned over a new leaf. Swearing that everything they do from now on is for the benefit of the Galaxy. But, he's heard those words before.

Right from the mouth of the late General Hux and the late Snoke, the founder of the First Order and it's first Supreme Leader.

And with promises of peace and stability often comes certain extreme measures that will, to some degree, spark resistance.

'No more Empires. No more Republics. No more Jedi. No more Sith. No more Factions looking to take over the Entire Galaxy.' He recalls what the female knight turned Crusader promised. Just her, her partner, and any Force Sensitive people looking to keep history from repeating itself for a third time. And keeping Supremacy away from any civilized Systems.

And with the last of the First Order still out there, this has the potential to get bad again.

A stirring in his bed grips his focus over to the other person lying in his bed, next to him. Rey turns, so that her back is facing him.

Rey snores softly. As if she didn't have a worry in the world. Well... Aside from their own well being and their children, she really didn't. She didn't want to be tied to the restoration of the New Jedi Order. Feeling as though her purpose in the galaxy wasn't to continue what Master Skywalker had started. Asoka Tano and Ezra Bridger would take care of that.

But, rather, maintaining peace with Finn and with Poe in a way where the citizens and former stormtroopers could live without fear of extreme consequences. In any way they could.

But, between the New Jedi and Peace Troopers, there is still so much to be done. Not to mention, the long, painful process of relocating people and resources and rebuilding whole cities and civilizations.

The list just kept growing and growing in his head as Finn lied there.

Unable to sleep, Finn sighs as he slides out of bed and goes to put on his robe. He then goes to open the bedroom door.

As he goes to the button for the door, he stops. He then leans his forehead against the door. All of the worries weighing heavily as they twisted around in his head. He then notices the ring on his left finger. The one he received on the day when he married Rey and became her Husband.

Her 'Handsome Husband', he remembers her saying.

He takes a closer look at it, as if it would fade away at any moment. Aside from all the things he's afraid to lose, losing Rey would destroy Finn. He's gone his entire life not knowing what love was or how good it felt. All that changed the moment Rey told him that she loved him. It felt even better when she said she wanted to be his wife. 

The sound of his wife snoozing draws his attention back to her.

She still has her back to him, but is still sleeping peacefully.

Finn smiles at her, before he presses the button, opening the door. He then uses the force to close it back.

 

 

Walking through the hallway, Finn slows as he approaches a closed door on the second floor, right next to his and Rey's bedroom. Of all the things he worries about, what's behind that door is the reason he and Rey were working so hard in making the Galaxy safer than it currently was.

He turns the knob, opening the door slowly. As it squeaks, He stops and settles for peaking his head to look inside.

Lying in their cribs, also snoozing peacefully, are Finn and Rey's children. Their son, Xandor (5 months) and their daughter, Zara (Who as also 5 months old) Twins! Twins, of all things! Finn couldn't believe it! Of everything they've dealt with, they thought they were ready for anything when Rey found out she was pregnant. Everything, except twins. Being Parents is a new experience for both of them, but they're learning. And they love their babies more than _anything_ else.

Seeing their little bodies lying so still, and their little chests heaving as they slept, Finn couldn't help the grin that was rapidly spreading across his face. They were now the reason his heart beats. The future of their new family. And hopefully, when they reached their parents age, they would only know peace and would never have to live in an age of war.

But, as surly as the sun sets and rises, history had a nasty habit of repeating itself. And as much as he wishes that peace would last for several lifetimes, he knew that another war was bound to happen. Hopefully, much, _much_ later than sooner.

With one last look, he pulls the door to his children's room closed.

 

 

The wooden steps creak as Finn heads down the stairs. It's quiet and the only light is that reflective blue light coming off of the ocean outside the living room window.

Finn stands by the bottom step, looking around at the first floor of their home. For an entire year, this was Rey and Finn's home. It was big and there was plenty enough room for them and anyone who wanted to visit or stay with them. But, the place somehow felt smaller now that they have their children there.

His eyes drift over to a monitor and databox. Finn specifically asked Poe to have this early alert system set up there at his house for one very specific reason: He wanted to be woken up at any hour if the Crusaders were causing a disturbance. Not wanting any outbursts or miscommunication to escalate into a riot. Or worse yet, a war.

But, this room, this entire house, like his ring, Finn feels like all of this could be gone should anyone wanted to find and kill 'the heroes of the new Republic'.

This was too much. Too much for one person to worry about.

Feeling tired but not sleepy, Finn heads over to the living room couch and takes a seat. Finn rests his elbows on his knees as he rests his chin on his knuckles. He stares outside his window at nothing in particular. Just the reflective blue light that shone all around him. He then buries his face into the palms of his hands.

He's just overwhelmed with worry right now. He knows from his studies from Ahsoka that fear was a path to the dark side. But how can he not worry? Even if he wasn't married and didn't have kids, he would be concerned for the well being of not just the civilians. But for any former Storm troopers who faced trouble simply because they were once storm troopers.

The only downside for having a gentle heart is that it can be easily broken when troubled.

 

 

Finn loses all track of time as all of these things just repeated over and over again in his head like an endless loop. In fact, he's so engulfed in his own thoughts, that he completely failed to notice that someone was sneaking up behind him. If he wasn't so focused on his own worries, he would've felt moment in the Force and reacted accordingly.

But he didn't. And as a result, he's got a surprise coming.

Two calloused, but gentle hands slide down both of Finn's shoulders, shock him out of his trance. They slowly wrap around his neck and Rey leans over to kiss his cheek. She was also wearing her robe, as she was in just her undergarments while she was asleep next to Finn.

Finn sighs as he tries to slow his breathing back down after being startled. He gently grabs Rey's wrist, leaning against her cheek.

"Rey, it's late. You should go back to sleep." Finn says.

"I will. As soon as you tell me what's wrong." Rey says back. Her hands then rest on Finn's shoulders. "Oh, you're so tense! Finn, darling, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Finn tries to reassure her. "Nothing, Honey. I just had a bad dream. But, I'm okay now. You go on. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Finn." Rey says firmly. "I can tell that something's wrong. I could sense your unease all night."

"Uh..." Finn goes to say something but thinks better of it. He just goes back to staring out the window.

Rey tilts her head, looking down at him.

"Finn. When are you ever gonna let me in?" Rey asks impatiently. "We've been together for 4 years. Everytime I try to get close, you almost never let me. I know that I was to deal with before. I know I never really opened up to you about things. I was new at this. It took me a while to trust anyone. But, I came to learn that I can be open with you. I know now that you're on my side. That you would never say or do anything to hurt me. I know that I can trust you with anything. That's why I wanted so badly to be your wife. Because I _do_ trust you. So, why can't you trust _me_?"

Finn takes a deep breath and holds it. He closes his eyes and lets it all out.

He then tells Rey everything that ails him. Everything that scares him. Every possible thing that could undo the peace that they are trying to protect.

Rey then walks around the couch and takes a seat in Finn's laps. She loops her left arm around Finn's shoulders. "Oh, Finn. My sweet, beautiful, thoughtful, and Precious Husband. Why do you feel the need to carry all of the Galaxy's problems on your shoulders?"

"Because I'm _TIRED_ , Rey." Finn fusses. "I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of all the fighting. Of so many unnecessary deaths and suffering. Of all the heart breaks and broken families." Finn exhales sharply. "What I want more than all of the Galaxy is for people to find a means to work out their differences or fix their problems without a war breaking out. And spreading through every corner of the Galaxy."

"I understand that, Finn. But, Baby, this isn't your burden to bear. That's up to the people. And with Poe and First Senator Organa, it's their goal and responsibility to figure out a way to keep the peace going. Not just yours. Finn. Finn, Baby, look at me." Rey gently cups Finn's left cheek and tilts it so he's looking at her. "I know just how much you hated the war. I could feel it in our bond. And I know that you would do anything to keep another one from happening. But, Babe the war is over. We're free to live our lives as we see fit. And so does everyone else. By whatever means. But... if things do escalate into another war, Force forbid, then just know that I'll be there with you. No matter what. If you wanna stay and fight, I'll be there. If you wanna run and try to avoid it, I'll be there. And since I know you well enough to say that you will, for sure, be on the first lines... guess what? I'll be right there with you, marching right by your side." Rey grabs Finn's left hand, showing him his ring. "Just like I promised you I would." She then holds up her hand, showing him her ring. "You don't have to deal with all of this on your own anymore. You've got me. You've got all of the New Republic. You've got all of the new Jedi and Peace Troopers behind you 190%." Rey leans in closer and places a gentle kiss on Finn's lips. "Now, of all the new responsibilities that you and I have, nothing is more important than our two little ones right now. For all the things that _WE_ have to worry about, Zara and Xandor will always take center stage. Right?"

Finn smiles to her as he nods. "Right."

"So, please, don't worry so much. I'm not telling you not to worry. Just... try to remember that I'm right here. If things get too overwhelming for you, just know that you don't have to carry that burden alone. I'm not going anywhere. Zara and Xandor aren't going anywhere. Our home is wherever you are. Okay, Peanut?"

"Okay." Finn says.

Rey pats Finn on his right thigh. "Come on, my love. Come back to bed. It's cold in there without you."

With a smile, Finn lets Rey pulls him out of his spot on the couch and he heads back upstairs. With Rey, the woman he loves so much and who loves him back, just as fiercely, under his arm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
